1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion module including a photoelectric conversion element for performing conversion between an optical signal and an electric signal, and to an optical transmission unit including the photoelectric conversion module.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in an optical transmission unit, which includes an optical fiber and an electric conversion element having a light receiving unit or light emitting unit, various means for improving an optical coupling rate between the photoelectric conversion element and optical fiber have been made. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-47937, a technique is disclosed, in which an optical fiber is inserted through a through hole formed in a substrate having an optical conversion element mounted thereon and is fixed by an adhesive, and a light emitting unit of a light emitting element (LD element) is positioned and mounted opposite to an end face of the optical fiber. In this technique, in order to improve a bonding strength between the photoelectric conversion element and the substrate, an adhesive made of a resin or the like may be filled in between the substrate and the photoelectric conversion element.